Red Lipstick
by F.4.7.3
Summary: sekuel dari just be friend! XD  fic khusus valentine no.2! XD  popuri yang telah putus dengan kai tiba-tiba ingin menjadi dewasa? apa reaksi trent?  hm is not mine! XD


Merah…

Warna yang mencerminkan seorang wanita yang dewasa…

Warna yang paling jauh bagi gadis bernama Popuri…

Gadis yang ingin menjadi dewasa…

Apa yang terjadi bila dia memakai lipstik berwarna merah?

Tidak ada yang tahu…

…

~Red Lipstick~

~Popuri x Trent~

…

-Claire's House, Popuri's POV-

Sejak kemarin malam, aku, Ann, Mary, Elli, Karen, tante Sasha, tante Anna, tante Manna, menginap di rumah Claire. Kami menginap untuk membantu Claire dalam pernikahannya dengan Cliff.

"Claire, jangan bergerak, pitamu harus dibetulkan," perintah Sasha. Kemudian dia membetulkan pita gaunnya dengan profesional. Elli dan Mary mengurus buket bunganya.

"Ayo, tutup matamu. Aku mau memakaikan bedak nih!" suruh Karen yang hebat dalam berdandan. Aku mengambilkan berbagai jenis kosmetik, dari bedak, mascara, blush on, sampai lispstik.

Selagi semua orang sibuk mendandani Claire, mataku tertuju pada lipstick milik Claire. Aku membuka tutupnya dan memutar lipstiknya agar dia keluar. Sesaat, aku terpesona dengan warnanya…

Warna merah…

Warna yang mencerminkan kedewasaan…

"Popuri!" bentak Ann. Aku tersentak karena kaget.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Berikan lipstik itu! Nanti terlambat nih!" suruh Ann dengan terburu-buru.

"Ah! Iya! Ini," aku menyerahkan lipstik itu dengan cepat. Ann menyerahkannya pada tante Sasha. Tante Sasha memutar lipstiknya untuk mengatur panjangnya.

"Claire, ayo pakai lipstiknya," kata tante Sasha sambil menyerahkan lipstik merah pekat itu pada Claire.

Claire mengoleskan lipstik itu pada bibirnya. Kami semua melototi Claire yang tengah memakai lipstik, terutama aku. Aku memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Dia selesai memakai lipstiknya.

Cantik sekali…

Benar-benar terkesan dewasa…

"Nah, Claire, ini buket bungamu," kata Mary. Dia menyerahkan buketnya yang berwarna merah dan putih. Kemudian, tante Manna memakaikan kerudungnya.

Semua orang tersenyum puas dengan 'kerja keras' mereka yang begitu indah. Mereka berhasil 'mendekorasi' si pengantin wanita dengan sempurna.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sepertinya Duke datang menjemput!" kata Manna yang langsung pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ayo kita berangkat," kata Anna sambil membantu Claire mengangkat ekor gaunnya.

-Church, Popuri's POV-

Semua penduduk desa sudah duduk di bangku panjang gereja. Cliff yang berpakaian tuksedo berwarna putih dengan gagahnya menunggu Claire memasuki ruangan.

Aku duduk bersama Rick dan mama. Rasanya jantungku berdebar-debar untuk melihat upacara ini. Senyum Cliff merekah ketika melihat ke arah pintu. Calon istrinya sudah datang.

Claire memasuki ruangan didampingi oleh Paman Duke dan Tante Manna sebagai wakil orang tuanya. Mereka menjalani prosedur yang sudah diajarkan. Kemudian Carter menutup buku kitabnya dan berkata,

"Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda…"

Cliff membuka kerudung pengantin wanita dan menciumnya. Wajahku menjadi merah sekali ketika melihat adegan itu. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua. Trent menyalami mereka berdua.

Aku jadi membayangkan apakah suatu saat nanti aku dan Trent akan menjalani upacara seperti ini?

…

Kami berada diluar gereja untuk mulai berfoto dengan pasangan pengantin baru. Mereka semua asyik berfoto sementara aku masih asyik berkhayal.

Aku melirik pada Trent. Sewaktu aku putus dengan Kai, aku bertemu dengan Trent dan menangis dihadapannya. Dia yang menghiburku di malam itu membuatku menjadi terpukau padanya.

Dia dewasa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku yang kekanak-kanakan ini. Sifat kami tidak cocok sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang mendarat mulus di tanganku. Ternyata buket bunga Claire. Aku mendapatkannya!

"Kyaaa! Aku dapaaattt!" teriakku girang sampai-sampai tidak sengaja memeluk Trent yang kebetulan di sampingku.

"Hah? Hei, lepaskan," perintah Trent dengan datar. Tapi aku terlalu senang sampai tidak mengetahuinya.

"Selamat ya, Popuri! Kebahagiaan pasti akan sampai padamu!" kata Claire yang melemparkan buket bunganya tadi. Aku menatap buket bunga itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

-Chicken Lil's, Popuri's POV-

Aku masih membayangkan pernikahan tadi. Cliff yang gagah dan Claire yang cantik serta dewasa. Apalagi Claire, penampilannya hari ini benar-benar mencerminkan seorang wanita dewasa.

"Apa aku juga bisa seperti itu ya?" tanyaku pada kembaranku di cermin. Aku melihat dompet kosmetik mama, dan aku membukanya. Mama juga memiliki lipstik berwarna sama dengan yang dipakai Claire.

Kemudian aku mengeluarkan dompet kosmetik milikku dan kubandingkan dengan milik mama. Punya mama rata-rata memiliki warna yang lebih dewasa, sedangkan milikku semuanya berwarna pastel.

Aku merasa diriku benar-benar anak-anak…

"Ada apa Popuri?" tanya mama yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Mama, bagaimana caranya dewasa ma?" tanyaku pada mama.

"Dewasa? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya mama kembali.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi dewasa…" jawabku. Mamaku hanya mengelus kepalaku dan dia membalas,

"Pelan-pelan saja, Popuri…"

-Few days later, Karen's POV-

Aku mau ke hot spring untuk refreshing. Begitu aku keluar dari rumah, aku melihat Popuri yang sedang mengintip ke dalam klinik. Aku mendekatinya diam-diam untuk mengangetkan Popuri yang begitu serius. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak,

"HAYOOO!"

"KYAAA!" teriak Popuri yang pastinya sangat kaget sekali.

"Hayo, kamu sedang apa?" tanyaku dengan senyum nakal.

"Karen! Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" bantahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sedang mengintip Trent?" tanyaku dengan nada bercanda.

"EH? Kok tahu?" jawabnya dengan jujur dan nada anak-anak. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Aku tidak menyangka kalau tebakanku segitu jitunya.

"Kamu menyukai Trent toh…" kataku sambil melipat tanganku. Dia mengaku dengan wajah yang lebih merah daripada tomat.

"Kenapa tidak menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanyaku lagi. Dia memasang muka yang sedih.

"Dia tidak akan menyukai anak-anak sepertiku…" jawabnya dengan begitu tidak percaya diri.

Repot juga kasus ini. Popuri yang kekanak-kanakan dengan Trent yang dewasa. Benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat.

Aku berusaha memeras otakku untuk membantunya. Tiba-tiba, bola lampu yang terdapat dalam otakku menyala dengan terang.

"Popuri! Biar kubantu dirimu!" saranku dengan bangga.

-Hospital, Trent's POV-

'Ah… damainya…' kataku dalam hati. Aku mengambil gelas kopi yang disediakan oleh Elli. Uap panasnya yang hangat. Kemudian, kopi panas itu kuminum dengan pelan-pelan.

"TREEENNNTTT!" teriak suara yang bernada tinggi yang sangat kukenal. Aku sampai tersedak kopi yang masih membara itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! POPURIIII!" teriakku pada gadis itu. Dia muncul di hadapanku dengan polosnya.

"Ah! Trent! Besok sore jam empat, datanglah ke Rose Square! Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu!" katanya dengan semangat yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"A-apa?" tanyaku bingung. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikanku.

"Datang ya! Kutunggu loh!" katanya sambil berlari keluar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Aku hanya sweatdrop karena melihat tingkahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

-Tomorrow, Rose Square, Trent's POV-

Aku menunggunya sambil berdiri. Kemarin dia bilang, 'Kutunggu loh!', ujung-ujungnya, akulah yang menunggunya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, palingan hanya terlambat sebentar saja.

"Trent…"

Aku mendengar suara Popuri. Ternyata dia sudah datang. Aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu datang ju… ga…" kataku dengan nada yang tiba-tiba mengecil. Sosoknya benar-benar berbeda sekali. Apa ini benar Popuri? Atau Ibunya, Lillia?

Rambutnya yang bergelombang sekarang menjadi lurus dan memakai bando berwarna hitam. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan blazer hitam serta rok hitam yang mencerminkan wanita profesional. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam.

Wajahnya memakai dandanan yang terkesan dewasa. Dengan lipstik merah yang mewarnai bibirnya.

"Kamu… Popuri?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang amat sangat tidak yakin.

-Popuri's POV-

Aku didandani oleh Karen dengan dandanan yang dewasa. Ketika melihat cermin, aku merasa diriku yang lain muncul.

"Kamu… Popuri?" tanya Trent.

"Iya! Ini aku, Popuri!" jawabku girang. Trent hanya membisu ditempat.

"Aku cantik nggak?" tanyaku dengan bangga dan nada manja. Aku senang karena sekarang aku bisa tampak dewasa di mata Trent.

"Cantik…" jawabnya dengan nada datar yang biasanya. Aku terlanjur senang. Tapi dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi tidak cocok untukmu…"

Aku syok atas perkataannya. Apa memang tidak cocok untukku? Hatiku terasa galau sekali. aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku dengan terputus-putus. Apa dia marah karena aku mengundangnya hanya untuk memperlihatkan ini.

"Dandanan itu tidak seperti dirimu sendiri, apalagi lipstik merah itu," jawab Trent dengan jujur. Perkataannya serasa menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Dia membalikan badannya. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah?

"Aku lebih menyukai Popuri yang biasanya," kata Trent sambil melihat padaku meski masih membelakangiku. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Aku membiarkannya meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Popuri yang biasa lebih periang, bersemangat dan kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, kamu juga akan dewasa," katanya lagi. Aku tersenyum sedikit. Dia melihat padaku dengan lebih dekat lagi dan berkata,

"Suatu saat nanti, kamu pasti akan menjadi wanita dewasa. Jadi, jadilah Popuri yang biasanya saja," kata Trent yang akhirnya bisa membuatku puas.

"Terima kasih, Trent…" kataku padanya sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Sama-sama," katanya dengan nada yang datar. Inilah yang kusukai dari Trent.

Dia mampu memberiku jawaban yang kucari…

"Aku mau ke Inn dulu," kata Trent sambil melangkah pergi. Aku langsung berlari padanya.

"Trent!"

Cup!

Aku mencium pipinya dengan bibirku yang memakai lipstik merah. Aku langsung berlari pulang meski sulit dengan sepatu hak tinggi.

'Ya! Suatu saat nanti, aku akan dewasa! Dan aku bisa menjadi pasangan yang cocok untukmu!'

-Trent's POV-

"…"

Aku hanya bisa membatu setelah dia mencium pipiku. Wajahku terasa panas sekali. jantungku berdebar keras. Dia tampak cantik sekali tadi sampai aku harus menahan diri.

"Su-sudahlah…" kataku sambil berjalan menuju Inn.

-Inn, Normal POV-

"Selamat da-" sapa Ann pada Trent dengan terputus.

Semua pasang mata langsung melototi Trent dengan wajah usil. Sementara Trent tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Kyaaaa! Trent! Itu bekas dicium siapa?" tanya Manna sambil menunjuk ke pipi Trent.

Ternyata Trent lupa menghapus bekas lipstik di wajahnya!

"Waaah! Itu lipstik wanita dewasa tuh! Siapa yang menciummu Trent?" tanya Ann dengan usil.

Terjadilah acara interogasi para penghuni Inn saat itu tentang pemilik lipstik merah itu. tidak ada yang menyangka, kalau pemilik lipstik merah itu adalah gadis yang dikenal kekanak-kanakan, Popuri…

…

**THE END…**


End file.
